


Moonlight and Shadows

by Shiftingshadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Creeper Peter Hale, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiftingshadows/pseuds/Shiftingshadows
Summary: This night Peter Hale would finally take from Stiles what he had wanted since he had held his wrist in the parking garage, feeling that pulse flutter under his fingers.





	Moonlight and Shadows

Moonlight streamed in the window, painting the sleeping boy in soft silvery light. Quietly, Peter Hale pulled up the window and slid into the bedroom. He took a moment to gaze at Stiles’ face, mashed into the pillow. It looked odd, his mobile face and ever moving lips now slack in sleep. The blankets were pulled up to Stiles’ shoulder, making him a curved hump under the covers.

Peter had chosen this night carefully. The Sheriff was on night shift, Scott was busy with Allison and Derek busy with his betas. His plans were ready, he wouldn’t return to Beacon Hills again after this night. This night- he would finally take from Stiles what he had wanted since he had held his wrist in the parking garage, feeling that pulse flutter under his fingers.

Peter stepped closer, moving to the bed. Stiles didn’t stir as he carefully drew the blankets down and left them to hang off the bed. Stiles was wearing pyjama bottoms and a loose t-shirt, curled on his side. Peter quickly stripped off his jacket, placing the lube and rope on the bedside table. He kept removing clothing until he was left standing in his dark green boxer briefs.

He leaned over Stiles, pushing him gently on to his back. Stiles’ breath hitched, a frown appearing across his face. Peter wondered how long he had before the boy woke up. He smiled to himself, placing his hands on Stiles’ hips and pulling down the pyjama pants to reveal Stiles’ soft cock. His skin was soft and warmed with sleep. As he pulled the pants completely off Stiles woke up with a gasp, letting out a yelp as Peter sprang onto the bed to straddle his hips.

“What the fuck?!”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he took in who was on top of him.

“Peter? Get the fuck off me!”

Stiles wriggled his hips, trying to buck Peter off, who laughed. Stiles lifted his torso, bringing his hands up to attack and Peter used the motion to relieve Stiles of his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

Peter chuckled, using one hand to pin Stiles’ wrists, and the other to trail down Stiles’ stomach and pull his already hard cock out of his briefs.

“You’re a clever boy Stiles, I think you can guess.”

Stiles’ breath stuttered and his scent sharpened in panic as Peter rubbed against him.

“No, no you can’t. No, stop! Stop it!”

Peter ignored him, skating his fingers across Stiles’ chest and tweaking his nipple. Stiles strained against his hand, trying to get his wrists free. His breath was coming in short pants, and he smelled delicious. Peter leaned over the boy, licking into his mouth and sucking on that pink bottom lip. Peter hummed in pleasure, Stiles was all soft skin and sweet to taste. A sharp pain, and Peter drew back from the kiss, wiping blood from his mouth. Stiles was glaring at him, teeth touched with blood.

“Go fuck yourself!”

Peter laughed, then slapped Stiles hard across the face, splitting his lip. Stiles let out a satisfying whimper.

“You think a bit of blood is going to put me off? Stiles I would think you didn’t know me at all.”

Peter kissed Stiles harder, sucking the blood from his lips and trailing off to bite the boy’s neck, setting little imprints of teeth into the pale skin. The last bite broke the skin and he licked that clean too. He looked at Stiles’ face to see angry amber eyes filled with tears. Beautiful.

“Derek will kill you. Scott too.”

“Only if they can find me. It’s sweet of you to be concerned for my welfare Stiles.”

Peter released Stiles’ wrists, and reached over to pick up the rope.

“Time to get you ready.”

Stiles shrank back at the sight of the rope, but he had nowhere to go. Peter was still straddling him, his cock rubbing against Stiles’ every time the boy moved. Peter held the rope in his hands, looking down at Stiles, who stared back defiantly. Peter hopped off the boy and quickly punched him hard in the solar plexus. As Stiles wheezed and gasped, trying to bring air into his lungs, Peter quickly tied Stiles’ right wrist to the headboard. Straddling the boy again, Peter finished tying the left wrist as Stiles managed to take in a shuddering breath. Peter moved to Stiles’ ankles and despite Stiles trying to kick him, swiftly tied an ankle to each bedpost, spreading his legs out wide. Peter slid a pillow under Stiles’ hips, raising his plump ass. He stood back and gazed at his handiwork.

Peter had left a little give in the ropes so Stiles could struggle- he really did it so beautifully. Stiles obliged him by straining at the ropes, his neck pink and bruised from Peter’s teeth. His lips were swollen, his eyes angry and wet. Peter could hear his heart racing, and smell the sweat beading on his collarbone.

“Fuck you!“

“That is the general idea,” Peter drawled.

Peter slowly pulled down his briefs and let them fall to the ground. He knelt at the bottom of the bed and slid his body up Stiles until he was face to face, Stiles’ heart beating fast against his chest, his hard cock pressing against Stiles’ softer one.

“Dear boy, I am going to ruin you,” Peter growled.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, Stiles’ eyes widening as he saw it. Peter worked his mouth down Stiles’ body, biting and licking his nipples, his stomach, his thighs. Stiles let out a sob as Peter flipped the cap, coated his finger and started circling Stiles’ hole.

“Please! Peter please! Don’t do this!”

Peter grinned at the pleading. Stiles’ hole was small, pink and very tight. He forced in one finger, added some more lube.

“You’re so tight darling, don’t worry I’ll open you up. Think about how good you’ll feel when I fill you up with my cock.”

Peter forced in another finger.

“Stop it hurts! Peter stop! Fucking stop!”

Peter reached out his other hand and started stroking Stiles’ cock. It twitched, and slowly started hardening. Peter added lube to his hand and moved faster, until Stiles’ cock was fat and hot in his hand.

“Uggh no fuck!”

Peter angled his fingers inside Stiles until the boy jumped and his cock leaked pre-cum.

“Fuck!”

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Peter remarked in a conversational tone, adding a third finger.

“Stop fucking touching me you pervert!”

Stiles struggled uselessly in his bonds. Peter kept stroking over Stiles’ prostate as he shifted position slightly to angle his mouth over Stiles’ cock. Peter slid his mouth over it, licking and sucking. Stiles’ whimpered, his hips quivering with the effort not to thrust into Peter’s mouth. Peter slammed his fingers down on Stiles’ prostate while he sucked hard then popped off Stiles’ cock.

“No!” Stiles cried out then let out a frustrated sob as he realised what he said.

Peter chuckled. “There’s no shame in it Stiles. It feels good, your body knows it. You just need to get your mind to cooperate.”

“Fuck you!” Stiles had tears running down his face.

Peter leant over and licked the tears from Stiles’ cheeks. Stiles smelt frightened and aroused, a heady combination. Peter struggled to keep his claws in, and pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ hole. He was going to do more prep time, but fuck it. His cock was hard and leaking, and he couldn’t wait to sheathe it in Stiles’ hot tight hole.

Peter covered Stiles with his body, holding himself up with one arm while the other hand lined his cock up with Stiles’ ass.

“I was going to fuck you from behind, but then I realised- I need to see your face,” Peter whispered, staring into Stiles’ tear-filled amber eyes. “So this will hurt a bit.”

Peter pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole and started pushing. He was so tight. Peter slammed against the tightness, fucking a space into the boy. Stiles screamed.

“Feel so good- you’re so good for me,” Peter moaned, as the head of his cock finally popped through the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck. You were made for this.”

He stared into Stiles’ face, tears were running down the boy’s cheeks, his eyes full of pain and terror. Peter claimed Stiles’ mouth, licking inside, sucking on the boy’s tongue. He moved his hand over to rub Stiles’ cock, which had been flagging. Peter couldn’t believe how hot and tight Stiles’ ass was. It was better than he had imagined. Pressing both hands to the mattress, he sped up his thrusts. Stiles’ hole was finally letting him in, and he groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. Stiles was sobbing brokenly, chest heaving as he struggled for air. It just made Peter thrust harder, no longer holding back as he fucked Stiles into the mattress.

He lifted a hand from the mattress and grasped Stiles’ throat, squeezing. Stiles’ eyes grew even more panicked as he tried to breathe and couldn’t. He started thrashing in the ropes, staring helplessly at Peter and that tipped Peter over the edge. He let out a shout as he came, filling Stiles’ hole while biting through the boy’s lip. He only released his hand from Stiles’ throat when he had finished pulsing, pulling out his cock and watching some of his come spill out onto the mattress. There were spots of blood, Peter noted with satisfaction. He let Stiles suck in a few breaths before moving up the mattress to straddle his chest, lining up his cock with Stiles’ mouth.

“Clean me up,” Peter ordered, and Stiles looked at him without much understanding.

Peter laughed. He had fucked the sense out of the boy. He laid a hand across Stiles’ neck, letting him feel it.

“Suck my cock Stiles, or this time I won’t let you breathe.”

Stiles reluctantly opened his mouth and Peter shoved his cock in as far as he could go, making Stiles gag, before it started to soften. Stiles sucked the come off and Peter filled his mouth longer than he needed to, enjoying the hot wetness of Stiles’ mouth and the half-hearted swirls of his tongue.

Peter pulled out, and moved his mouth down to Stiles’ cock. He licked it until it began to harden again.

Stiles gasped.

“What? No! Peter you can’t, I don’t want to-“

“This is about what I want Stiles, haven’t you been paying attention?”

Peter slipped a finger in Stiles’ hole and kept stroking over his prostate. Stiles let out a whimper. Peter continued until Stiles was unable to hold back and started thrusting his hips into Peter’s face.

“Please? Peter please-“ Stiles sobbed and Peter knew the boy didn’t even know what he wanted anymore.

Peter added two fingers pressing on Stiles’ prostate and Stiles came with a cry. Peter pulled off and let the boy spill over his stomach, breathing in Stiles’ scent of shame and arousal. He ran his hands over the boy’s trembling body, pressing bruises into the pale skin.

“You’re done now right?”

Peter didn’t answer, just continued to touch Stiles’ body. Stiles shuddered.

“Can you let me go now?”

Peter laughed, smiling into Stiles’ face.

“Oh my dear boy, we still have the rest of the night. I’m just getting started.”

Stiles sobbed as Peter stroked his hair.


End file.
